DVD Psychedelia
by SPOTTY
Summary: Two sisters (Katie, The Newsies Lover, and Emmy, The Intensified Flirt) get sucked into the DVD player, back to 1900, and right to Manhattan. Kate plans to win SOMEONE’S… ANYONE’S! heart, while Emmy tries to get with the wrong dudes, which could br
1. A-ha!

I don't like this first chapter (it's kind of like my life), and it's kind of just an introduction. So if you're not interested, skip it, it's all good. I like the end of it though with Dave… just… lol! Do whatever! R & R though whenever ya can!  
  
Title: DVD Psychedelia  
  
Author: Katie Louden  
  
Inspired By: Emmy Louden  
  
Summary: Two sisters (Katie, The Newsies Lover, and Emmy, The Intensified Flirt) get sucked into the DVD player, back to 1900, and right to Manhattan. Kate plans to win SOMEONE'S… ANYONE'S! heart, while Emmy tries to get with the wrong dudes, which could bring a lot of conflict and insanity into the story… which is the point *wink*.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The sun was shining through my warm clothing, burning my skin. I shouldn't have worn this ferschluginer sweatshirt. Just because you're cold in the morning doesn't mean that you'll be cold in the afternoon. I missed my bus too. I had to WALK back home. Walk---the most dreadful word in my dictionary. I despise walking. If I became President, I would ban it.  
  
As soon as I opened the door of my house I collapsed on the couch, flicking on the television. Nothing is EVER on. "Jesus Christ!" I groaned.  
  
"Superstar." My little brother Jake shuffled into the room.  
  
Jack is a major geek. He believes that swearing will send you to, quote, "h-e-double hockey sticks". I think that words are words. Whatever you say is just… whatever you say. But anyway, Jack crashed beside me.  
  
I turned on the public broadcasting network, A.K.A. PBS, and he jumped up and left the room. Good.  
  
3 hours gone. 6 o'clock. My older sister, Emmy, trampled inside and slammed the door shut. She sagged beside me. "Hey Kate… wanna watch a movie?" she inquired. That was Emmy's "thing". When she obviously had a bad say, and obviously had nothing to do, she would watch a movie till she fell asleep, which was pretty quick. Plus, her friends called all the time, so the movie would have more than 5 pauses.  
  
She seemed so much more depressed today than usual. "Well," I began, cracking a smile, "what do you wanna watch?" Of course, I thought of only one thing, but I wasn't going to shout it out to her… NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES NEWSIES… I was going to use our "sister connection" and transfer my thoughts to hers.  
  
Emmy was totally oblivious to the things I liked, so she had no clue what "Newsies" actually was. I glanced towards the DVD player and saw the beautiful case. NEWSIES. Emmy stood up and cocked her head, eyeing the movie. "What's that?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just a really cool movie!" I sniffed, acting as if I had had an attack or something. I really tried hard to act cool around my sister. Everyone liked her. I was just "Emmy's sister" and nothing more. I had to be her friend to be alive.  
  
She shrugged, picking up the case. "He's kinda cute," she stated, holding the case up for me to see, and pointing a tapping finger at Jack.  
  
I shrugged, unsure of whether she was trying to reel me in and tell me how weird I was for swooning over Christian Bale. Then we'd watch the movie and she'd say awful things about my Aaron, Max, Trey, and all the other guys, trying to get me to admit that they were hot. And they are. So there. Don't get me wrong though, my sister is one cool chick. She's not ever mean to me; she just expressed herself in strange ways.  
  
She threw the case at me. "Wanna watch it?"  
  
I felt my smile grow. "Sure." I hopped up and then realized the DVD was already in the player, of course. I casually got back up and sat down, Emmy sitting down beside me.  
  
The movie started and she chuckled at Skittery's awful morning wake-up. I did a little dance in my head. "He has big feet," she pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, well, he's older ya know…" My voice trailed off and I found myself not having any fun. I'll admit it; it's hard to please.  
  
Emmy took the DVD clicker from me and paused the movie. "Want some popcorn?" she asked.  
  
"It just started," I complained, "but I guess." She always did this. She'd either fall asleep or get up or, worst of all, she'd get a call and stay out really late.  
  
She planted herself back down and looked at me. She hit the PLAY button and we continued to watch the movie. "Well, he looked cute on the cover," Emmy mumbled as Jack awoke from his slumber.  
  
I shook my head. "He's not a morning person," I explained, "You shall see."  
  
We proceeded watching, not talking. Here was my sure-fire way of getting Emmy to laugh. Jack explained to Davey that Davey owed him two bits. Here it comes.  
  
"… Plus, you get da benefit of observin' me no charge."  
  
"A-ha!" David laughed.  
  
"A-ha!" Wait, it was Davey again.  
  
"A-ha!"  
  
"A-ha!"  
  
"A-ha!"  
  
"A-ha!"  
  
"A-ha!"  
  
"A-ha!"  
  
"Arg!" I took the clicker from Emmy and hit STOP. "My movie better not be broken," I pouted. I looked up to find that David was still "A-ha!"ing away. I hit STOP many more times, but David kept rolling. I glanced at Emmy, who looked deep in thought, not even realizing what was happened. Figures. When I need help, they aren't listening. I threw the clicker on the floor and crawled to the DVD player, hitting the OPEN key. I shook my head and faced Emmy, who now looked as if she were stuck to the movie. I looked at the screen…  
  
Read on! 


	2. 1900, New York, and newsie excitement!

Chapter Two:  
  
I opened my eyes to be blinded by a very bright light. I took my glasses off, rubbing my eyes with my fists. "What happened?" I mumbled.  
  
"A-ha!"  
  
I rolled my eyes behind my shielded eyes. "Great," I mumbled, "Dave is still yapping…"  
  
"I don't yap. Do I?"  
  
I immediately jumped to attention, removing my hand from my eyes, not worrying about the burning light, the sun. There he was---David Jacobs, A.K.A. David Moscow. It was weird. "Uh…" I didn't know what to say. I had only read this stuff in newsie fan fiction stories. Was I really seeing David? "Are you, uh, David Moscow?"  
  
"David, yes, Moscow, no."  
  
I sniffled and realized that, behind me, there were more familiar faces. I leaped up. Jack, Race, Kid Blink, Pie Eater, Swifty… the whole gang! This is much better than Dave! "I… I… ack… I… uh…" I felt my inner parts tighten and all went black as I fainted, hearing one last sentence by Jack, "Gee Dave, ya scared her."  
  
"Kate! Kate!"  
  
My eyes flew open. "Huh! Huh! What? Dave? Wha'?" I rambled.  
  
"Kate, you wouldn't believe the shit you got us into! We're in New York!"  
  
So it happened. Emmy was telling me so. I grinned, excited, but also sad, for some reason, that Emmy was there with me. "I didn't do it," I mumbled.  
  
She grabbed me under my arms and hoisted me up. "That one guy that was on the cover of your movie just left. He was with that guy with the big feet too, and some other," she whispered now, finishing, "oddballs."  
  
I chuckled. Wow. New York. "1899?" I asked her.  
  
"Wha'? Kate, mom's gonna have it out with the both of us…"  
  
I laughed loudly. "She might SOAK US!" I exclaimed, hopping up and down.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"She might SOAK US!" I screamed again. I was so excited! New York! 1899! Wow! I was exactly where I had always wished I could be.  
  
Emmy shook her head. "Right, we gotta find a pay phone." She started walking towards a restaurant I knew and had to love, "Tibby's". She stopped and turned back to me. "Coming?"  
  
My eyes bulged out and I cried, "Emmy! It's 1899! Don't you understand?" Why was she so stubborn? "1899!" I bellowed.  
  
A few people glared at me, some chuckled, and some just stared. "Uh… actually, it's 1900," a passerby informed me.  
  
"1 year after the strike," I noted.  
  
Emmy poked my arm. "Why are you making a scene? You're really acting like a dork," she whispered. She shook her head and walked away without me towards "Tibby's". I was swooning as I ran past her and into the restaurant.  
  
The whole place was different. There weren't any booths. It was all just tables and chairs. It didn't look anything like the set of "Newsies" at all. I was saddened sort of by the way it looked. I saw a familiar old man. It was Tibby. "Wow, he's still old," I pointed out.  
  
Emmy nudged me. She walked up to the man. "Excuse me, may we use your phone? We're kinda lost."  
  
I tilted my head and asked Tibby, "So where are all of the newsies?"  
  
He scratched his head. "Wow," he said, "they haven't been here since last year. They all started eatin' someplace different. I think it's called 'Carlie's Place'. I sure do miss those boys." He walked away, not commenting on Emmy's question about a phone, into the kitchen of the restaurant.  
  
"The lodging house must be close by!" I exclaimed. I ran out f the restaurant.  
  
Emmy caught up. "Hey, don't you think it looks strange? I mean, I've been to New York Kate. The streets aren't like this," she explained.  
  
I stopped and shook my head at her. "Don't you get it? The DVD player skipped and brought us back here or something. Only now it's 1900. In the movie it was 1899. Get it? Got it? Good." I started walking again.  
  
Emmy caught us again and tugged at my shirt. "But why would it be like the movie? It's not like it's real…"  
  
"We got sucked into the MOVIE Emmy. Not 1900. Or 1899. Or whatever. I'm so confuzzled." I scratched my head. I thought out loud, "I thought the lodging house was right by 'Tibby's'."  
  
"It seems as thought you've taken a wrong turn then," Emmy put in, "Unless you're looking for the Brooklyn Bridge…"  
  
"No!" I exclaimed. "I've read enough 'Newsies' fan fiction to know that Brooklyn is not a good place to go at night." Although, I thought to myself, SPOT lives there!  
  
"So now you're listening to the people who write some stupid fiction stories?"  
  
She just doesn't get it. I looked around. I spotted a familiar face, but wasn't sure whether I should be excited or worried. The face belonged to Oscar Delancey.  
  
I started writing chapter three… it's good so far! I like it! So come back soon and I'll post it up for ya! MUAH! And remember… R & R! 


End file.
